Pistas
by Sailor H
Summary: Tradução. Essa fic é originalmente em inglês e se chama Clues. É um relato de Usagi, Ami e Makoto após ocorrências do act 47 do Live Action.


**Notas: **Bom, essa é uma tradução, a versão original se chama "Clues", pertencente à Miki Anderson. Essa fic é relacionada ao Live Action, para quem não o assistiu ela não fará muito sentido, passasse no Act 47, ou depois disso. Shoujo-Ai (Rei&Minako).

**Pistas**

**Um: Makoto**

Eu sempre havia pensado como era estranho Rei ter mantido a identidade de Sailor Venus em segredo. Também era suspeito o quanto elas se viam depois de todas as discussões que tiveram, Rei podia estar criticando algo que Minako falou ou fez, sobre a atitude que ela tinha quanto ao dever que nós tínhamos na nossa vida passada ou algo que Minako fez para que ela aparecesse ou que a envergonhasse. Eu devo admitir que tive uma pequena queda de fã pela famosa Aino Minako, então talvez haja um pouco de ciúmes quando eu estava mantendo relações com elas. De fato a possibilidade de ganhar a aprovação de Minako ou impressioná-la tiveram somente uma minúscula _minúscula _parte em meus nos meus riscos pessoais pela vida passada e eram tão ardentes sobre isso. Eu estava realmente contente por ela ter ficado tão preocupada comigo depois daquela batalha com o youma de Jedaite. Eu realmente acreditei na missão e conversei muito com ela, eu pensei que ela aprovaria minha visão, agora que finalmente alguém concordava com ela.

O que aconteceu, entretanto, foi que ela me sorriu e até soltou um pequeno riso. Aino Minako, em quem eu quase nunca vi qualquer coisa, mas séria desde que eu descobri a identidade dela como Sailor Venus, riu, algo que eu só vi uma vez, quando nós estávamos em um pequeno Game Show que Rei havia organizado. Isto foi confuso e, para ser honesta, eu estava um pouco magoada por ela não ter levado aquilo a sério, mas depois falou.

"Eu compreendo como Mars se sente."

E foi Hino Rei novamente, ou apenas o pensamento dela, que fez Aino Minako, ídolo e senshi, rir. O humor dela muda e eu acho – não, eu tenho certeza – que ela estava feliz.

… mais feliz, ela também falou sobre Motoki, e isso é o que eu, Sailor Jupiter, Kino Makoto, vou relatar.

**Dois: Ami**

Talvez seja porque eu estava tão preocupada com Usagi que eu não me dei conta de como Minako era importante para Rei. Pensando bem, eu acho que era obvio que Rei havia desenvolvido laços muito mais íntimos à líder das senshi do que todas nós. Eu e Rei tivemos nossas discordâncias, mas eu respeito as visões dela mesmo que sejam diferentes das minhas. Ela é uma pessoa muito forte, eu sei disso, mas ela desmoronou naquele dia… eu não sabia porque no principio…

Rei finalmente havia entrado em cena. A luta estava se tornando desesperada e não importava quantos monstros de Metallia eliminávamos, o youma de Jedaite chamava cada vez mais deles. Jupiter e eu estávamos ficando cansadas e Moon não estava muito bem, nós não duraríamos muito sem Mars. Rei estava lá, mas tinha o rosto pálido, e uma expressão vazia, como se nós e a batalha não existíssemos. Até que Júpiter a chamou e a acordou de seus pensamentos. A face de Rei pareceu mudar mesmo antes dela se transformar, a voz dela tinha um tom de dor quando ela gritou a frase para se transformar. Houve uma explosão de fogo antes de Mars se unir a nós na luta. Ela estava lutando furiosamente, quase despreocupadamente, e derrotando um monstro após outro, quando ela se aproximou eu pude ouvir ela dizendo "Não pode ser! Não pode ser!". E eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Uma vez que a maioria dos monstros havia sido destruída, nós nos agrupamos para destruir o youma, ou pelo menos era esse o plano de Jupiter, Moon e o meu. Marte se adiantou, entretanto, e, em uma exibição de poderes de fogo e uma explosão, que eu desejo nunca mais ver vindo dela, ela assou o youma de Berryl até a morte.

Depois de um silencio atordoado, Usagi falou.

"Rei-chan?"   
Foi quando Marte desmoronou.

"Mi… na… ko…"  
Sua voz não era nada mais que um soluço.

"MINAKO!"

Eu não posso descrever quanta dor havia naquele grito. Eu, como Rei, pedia desesperadamente que Minako voltasse, mesmo sabendo que era impossível. Apesar do acontecido ter entristecido cada uma de nós, o único coração que nunca voltaria a ser o mesmo era o de Rei. Isso porque… só Rei tinha sentindo _aquilo_ por Minako.

**Três: Usagi**

Eu sempre adorei a Aino Minako, desde que ouvi sua primeira canção. Eu gosto de pensar que sou sua maior fã. Rei… ela não gostava da Minako como um ídolo, mas ao contrário de todas nós, eu acho que ela gostava dela como pessoa principalmente.

A primeira vez que conheci Minako pessoalmente, Makoto e eu invadimos o hospital onde ela estava depois de um acidente de carro. Eu ainda não tinha notado, eu era tão estúpida, mas na segunda vez… Minako me falou na roda gigante que ela não ria abertamente em muito tempo, e agora eu sei porque.

Aino Minako está morta. Ela havia escrito uma carta para nós, por precaução caso ela não fizesse a cirurgia. Ela não fez. Nós lemos a carta dela enquanto escutávamos o CD, que ela deixou junto com a carta. De alguma maneira, enquanto lia a carta e escutava a música eu não sentia do jeito que eu sempre me sentia. Quando escutei a música da Minako era como se ela tivesse escrito para me animar, mas agora parece que era para Rei… ou pelo menos, principalmente para ela.

Ela mencionou Rei mais de uma vez na carta. Eu acho que ela provavelmente não percebeu quando escreveu a carta.

"Porque estas lágrimas no rosto?" a música de Minako perguntava

Eu examinava Rei, cujas lágrimas faziam a tinta na carta escorrer.

_Porque?_ Eu respondi silenciosamente, _porque ela te ama é claro._

**Notas: **Bom, é isso aí, outra fic de Sailor Moon. Eu não me canso disso, né? Tenho notado uma diminuição do número de fãs desse anime! Espero que seja apenas impressão!

Essa fic é tão bonitinha, apesar de ser triste. Parece que as três narradoras estão relatando algo para um detetive. Pelo menos foi essa minha impressão!

Outra coisa, eu reli essa fic três vezes antes de publicá-la, mas ainda assim estou em dúvida se minha tradução é clara. Qualquer duvida me mande um e-mail. o.o

Falou!


End file.
